Lies
by Haruka Kuze
Summary: AU Fic. Minato Arisato is a student of Gekkoukan High School. Loved by many, yet she loved none. A little lie will turn her world upside down. NaoyaFem!Minato.


**Lies**

:: Devil Survivor x Persona 3 Fanfiction ::

Summary :

AU Fic. Minato Arisato is a student of Gekkoukan High School. Loved by many, but she loved none. She turns down the boys who confessed their love to her without even blinking. Who will melt her supposedly 'Frozen' heart?

Disclaimer :

Saya mendapat inspirasi untuk cerita ini dari manga _My Annoying Sensei _karya SHIIBA Nana. Persona 3 dan Devil Survivor adalah milik ATLUS.

.

.

.

**~ Gekkoukan High School, Lunch Time. Class 2-F.**

**- Minato's POV -**

Siang yang dingin. Ini sudah mencapai akhir musim gugur. Daun-daun di pohon berjatuhan, sebagian tertiup oleh angin.

Aku Minato Arisato, siswi kelas 2 Gekkoukan High School. Di Port Island. Ini adalah sekolah privat yang dibangun diatas pulau buatan. Hanya murid-murid terbaik yang bisa masuk di sini. Walau aku sendiri tak yakin apa yang bagus dari diriku ini.

Rambutku biru, biru tua panjang sepinggang. Orang bilang rambutku seperti warna langit dini hari, subuh. Berponi panjang kesamping yang menutupi mata kananku. Mataku berwarna silver kebiruan. Kata teman-temanku seperti warna bulan purnama. Aku selalu membawa MP3 kesayanganku kemana-mana. MP3 inilah yang menjadi sahabatku saat aku sedang sendirian. Aku yatim piatu, kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku tinggal di asrama.

Hari ini, aku tengah menikmati bento yang kubuat sendiri tadi pagi (jarang-jarang aku bisa bangun pagi. Biasanya aku bangun paling terakhir di asrama.) bersama dua sahabat dan teman satu asramaku, Yukari Takeba dan Junpei Iori.

"Min, kau jahat sekali sih tidak membuatkan bento untukku juga. Kukira hubungan kita spesial." Satu-satunya laki-laki di kelas ini (Yang lainnya sedang keluar. Dikelas ini hanya ada kami bertiga.) berbicara sambil mengambil sebuah sosis dari bento milikku. Ia adalah Junpei Iori, anggota klub baseball. Aku sendiri wakil kapten klub kendo dan anggota klub musik. Sesekali juga aku membantu di perpustakaan.

Aku tak suka jadi orang yang sibuk tapi aku lebih tidak suka membiarkan orang lain yang sedang butuh bantuan.

"Spesial? Kuadukan pada Chidori nanti. Ingat pacarmu, Stupei." Kali ini sahabatku yang lain, Yukari Takeba yang bicara. Ia kapten klub Kyudo, sering menjuarai berbagai turnamen Kyudo daerah. Ia gadis yang populer, namun sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

"Hei hei, jangan bawa-bawa Chidorita dong Yukaricchi, dasar JONES." Ejek Junpei yang membuat darah Yukari mendidih seketika. Aku hanya diam dan menatap dua sahabatku bertengkar. Aku bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Ano... Pemisi, bisa aku bicara denganmu, Arisato-san?"

Seorang anak laki-laki masuk. Aku mengenalinya sebagai salah satu siswa kelas 2-C. Yamada kalau tidak salah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersuara setelah dari tadi diam sambil makan.

"Bi-bisa aku bicara denganmu berdua saja?" Ia tampak gugup. Wajahnya juga sedikit bersemu merah.

Tidak lagi...

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku sedang makan."

"Buu, jangan jutek-jutek Mina-tan. Nanti tak punya pacar loh." Junpei menepuk bahuku pelan, yang kurespon dengan desahan dan anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Begini, Arisato-san. Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku suka padamu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?!" Ia bicara dalam tempo yang cepat dan terburu-buru. Jelas sekali ia malu-malu.

Jujur saja, ia adalah orang ke 20 yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku bulan ini. Dan ini baru tanggal 26.

Aku dijuluki 'Ice Queen' karena aku selama 3 tahun di SMP, dan 2 tahun di SMA, selalu menolak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasihku. Semuanya kutolak tanpa pengecualian. Bahkan ada dulu, saat aku SMP, seorang kakak kelas yang kutolak menjadi stalker-ku selama berminggu-minggu. Ia baru berhenti saat aku mengadukan perbuatannya pada seniorku, Mitsuru Kirijo-senpai yang juga satu asrama denganku sekarang.

"Maaf sekali Yamada-kun. Aku tidak mau."

"Me-memang kenapa Arisato-san? Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan dirimu! Aku janji!"

Well, banyak yang bilang begitu tapi tak ada yang berhasil membuatku terpana.

"Aku... Err... Ada orang lain yang kusukai."

Bohong besar.

Sejujurnya, aku adalah orang dengan pengalaman NOL persen dalam bidang percintaan. Aku bisa saja mengalahkan lawan-lawanku dalam kendo, dan dalam hal akademis. Tapi untuk cinta?

Aku bisa dibilang sangat bodoh dalam topik itu.

"Siapa yang kau sukai Arisato-san?"

Eh?

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, siapa laki-laki beruntung yang kau sukai?"

Astaga.

Aku belum pernah dapat respon seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya jika aku bilang ada orang yang kusukai (walaupun itu bohong) mereka akan langsung menyerah.

Siapa yang harus kusebut?!

Tak mungkin Akihiko-senpai atau Shinjiro-senpai. Mereka berdua satu asrama denganku dan aku tak mau bermasalah dengan mereka.

Junpei? Apalagi. Bisa dipotong-potong Chidori aku.

Sudahlah! Asal sebut saja!

"Uh.. Aku.. Suka Naoya Minegishi-Sensei. Guru Matematika kita." Haha! Bingo. Wajar saja sepertinya kalau aku menyebut nama guru matematika yang sangat populer dikalangan murid wanita dan guru-guru wanita. Aku sendiri biasa saja, karena... Ayolah, mungkin hanya dia yang memakai kaus dan haori bermotif matrix dan geta kesekolah.

Yamada-kun diam dan membatu. Aku bingung dan melihat kebelakang...

Demi Tuhan.

Minegishi-sensei tepat berada di belakangku.

Dengan senyuman licik yang menjadi trademark-nya, dengan santai ia tersenyum padaku dan melewati kami berdua di tangga sekolah.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, Yamada-kun. Maaf aku menolakmu."

Dengan cepat aku kembali kekelas.

"Loh Mina-tan? Kok pucet banget mukanya? Biasanya wajahmu tetap sedatar triplek walau menolak kakak kelas yang nembak kamu." Junpei menyambutku saat aku tiba dikelas. Aku meminjam cermin kecil milik Yukari dan menatapnya, memang, wajahku bisa dibilang pucat. Sangat. Pucat.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau dia ada dibelakangku sih!? Mana habis ini pelajaran dia lagi!

"MINNA. AKU DENGAR DARI YAMADA KALAU ARISATO SUKA MINEGISHI-SENSEI." Kenji Tomochika, teman makan ramenku dan sahabat Junpei, membongkar rahasiaku.

"MAJI!? Kok kami baru dengar Arisato?!"

"Pantas saja kau selalu menolak semua laki-laki yang datang padamu ya..."

Seluruh siswa-siswi dikelasku ribut akan gosip baru yang dibawa Kenji. Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menangis saat latihan kendo nanti.

Aah... Minegishi-sensei adalah pembina klub kendo. Hampir lupa.

Kemana semua keberuntunganku hari ini?!

Aku melirik Junpei, Yukari dan Aigis, yang tampaknya tahu bahwa berita itu tidak benar.

Melihat wajah Yukari, aku bisa dengan mudah menterjemahkan rautnya. 'Makanya jangan bohong. Kena batunya kan?'

"Err.. Itu... Tidak benar..."

"Shh! Minegishi-sensei masuk!" Ketua kelas kami, Ryoji Mochizuki menyuruh kami semua diam dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Bagus Ryoji-kun! Dengan ini aku bisa dengan tenang melanjutkan pelajaran... Mungkin.

"Siang semuanya, hari ini kita memulai bab baru. Buka halaman 134 mengenai Limit Fungsi." Minegishi-sensei membuka buku panduan matematika. Aku bergetar di kursiku. Sambil mencatat apa yang guru bermata merah itu tulis di papan, aku memikirkan kebodohanku saat berbohong tadi.

"Yak, siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal : misalkan _f(x) =__ x2_ _- 5x + 4. _Tentukan _f'_(2), _f_'(0), _f'_(5), dan _f'_(-1). Siapa bisa dapat nilai tambahan."

"Senseeei~," Junpei mengangkat tanganku. Aku tersentak, aku sedang melamun tadi. "Mina-tan bisa mengerjakan soalnya!"

'Junpei sialaan-,' Pikirku sambil memberikan satu dari tatapan membunuhku pada Junpei. Tampaknya Junpei sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Kambing sialan.

"Silahkan kalau begitu, Minato Arisato." Minegishi-sensei memberikan senyum liciknya padaku. Seringaian yang ia tunjukkan barusan di tangga sekolah. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Aku bisa melihat dari samping wajah Yukari yang tertawa kecil dan Ryoji-kun yang menutupi wajahnya dengan scarf kuningnya.

Kalau begini sih makin sulit rasanya aku menarik ucapanku.

Aku menulis deretan angka di papan tulis, konsentrasiku makin lama makin buyar. Namun tiba-tiba Minegishi-sensei berpindah kebelakangku. Aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang sedikit menempel pada punggungku dan suaranya yang berat itu ditelingaku.

"Yang ini salah, seperti ini Arisato."

_**DEG DEG DEG.**_

_**SRET.**_

Aku menjauh darinya. Wajahku semerah matanya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Walau nampaknya ia tahu alasanku salah tingkah begini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Aku kembali ke mejaku. Tawa Junpei jelas terdengar di telingaku.

"Minato-san, wajahmu sangat merah. Suhu tubuhmu naik secara drastis. Apa kau demam?" Aigis berkomentar disebelahku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatku.

Ugh, kuharap hari ini cepat selesai...

.

.

.

_**TAK TAK! BRUGH.**_

"HAA-!" Hari ini aku latihan kendo. Dan aku dengan sengaja membuat Kenji menjadi lawan tandingku hari ini.

"AMPUN MINATO! Kau akan membunuhku!"

"Apa menurutmu aku peduli Kenji?!" Aku terus mengayunkan pedang kayuku untuk mengenai Kenji yang terus menghindari semua seranganku.

_**PRIIIITT.**_

"Latihan selesai! Semuanya boleh pulang!" Kapten klub kendo, Kazushi Miyamoto menyudahi latihan hari ini. Padahal aku belum puas meluapkan semua kekesalanku dan kesialanku hari ini. Aku membantai lima anggota klub kendo selain Kenji. Dan kelima-limanya dilarikan ke UKS.

"Arisato, kau ganas sekali hari ini." Kazushi yang juga merupakan teman sekelasku menghampiriku yang sedang melepas pelindung kepala. Aku menguncir rambutku seperti ekor kuda saat latihan. Begitu Kazushi mendekat..

_**GLARE**_.

"Kaz, Mina-chan sedang badmood. Apa kau mau bernasib sama seperti Kenji dan senpai-senpai yang melawan Minato tadi?" Manajer klub kendo, Yuko Nishiwaki mencegah Kazushi mendekatiku yang sudah siap dengan pedang kayu.

"Ohohoh, tidak. Kau masih mau disini Arisato? Kami mau pulang sih."

"Ya. Aku masih butuh pelampiasan untuk kekesalanku hari ini. Kalian duluan saja, jangan bebani lututmu Miyamoto."

Lutut Kazushi cidera parah karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti turnamen nasional musim semi nanti. Aku yang akan mengikuti turnamen itu menggantikan Kazushi.

"Tentu saja. Jangan kemalaman Arisato!"

Ketika mereka berdua sudah hilang dari pandangan, aku meneruskan latihan kendo sendirian ditemani sebuah sandbag. Entah berapa kali aku memukuli sandbag malang yang menjadi pelampiasanku sore itu.

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

Seseorang datang. Namun aku tetap tak menoleh. Palingan OB sekolah.

"Kau belum pulang Arisato?"

_**Tek.**_

Diam.

Gerakanku mengayunkan pedang terhenti diudara. Ternyata dia. Sumber kekesalanku hari ini.

Naoya Minegishi-sensei.

"Ah... Iya. Saya masih harus latihan untuk turnamen musim semi." Bohong lagi. Aku berbohong dua kali hari ini.

"Begitukah? Bukannya tak enak latihan sendirian?" Ia mendekatiku dan mengambil sebuah pedang kayu yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di lantai.

Aku harus mengingatkan para junior-junior itu untuk berhenti meninggalkan pedang mereka sembarangan.

"Mau kutemani latihan? Dulu aku juga anggota klub kendo."

Ooohh... Ia menantangku? Dengan senang hati kuterima. Lagipula KAU sumber kekesalanku hari ini.

"Baik. Saya tak akan kalah."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Arisato."

Aku memulai ayunan pertama. Aku terus menyerang dan menyerang. Hanya bertahan saat ia balik menyerangku. Aku tak memakai pelindung kepala. Hah, tapi apa peduliku?

_**Sret..**_

"Ah," Aku terpeleset. Aku memakai kaus kaki khusus kendo. Dan lantai ini licin oleh keringat semua anggota kendo yang berlatih tadi.

Begitu aku membuka mata, aku berada di pelukannya. Ia menangkapku. Aku merasakan deru nafasnya di leherku, detak jantungnya di telingaku, aku dipeluknya.

Aku dipeluk Minegishi-sensei.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku diam membisu, tak bisa menjawab. Terlalu shock untuk menjawab. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang aku takut tahu-tahu jangtungku akan melompat keluar.

Ia mengangkat wajahku. Wajahku yang sudah sangat bersemu merah. Pipiku terasa panas membara. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya.

Sepertinya ia juga kaget melihat wajahku yang seperti ini.

"Sa-saya mau cuci muka dulu." Aku berlari meninggalkan Minegishi-sensei menuju toilet wanita. Aku berkaca, semuanya berantakan. Rambutku acak-acakan, pipiku merah, mataku sembab oleh air mata yang aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan keluarnya.

Perasaanku menyeruak keluar, apa ini? Apa nama perasaan asing ini?

Perasaan yang hangat namun seperti tidak bisa diraih, hati ini penuh namun kosong, senang tapi aku menangis.

'_**Cinta itu seperti hujan. Semakin deras hujannya, semakin penuh airnya. Semakin kamu mencintai, maka perasaanmu juga akan semakin penuh seolah akan membunuhmu.'**_

Ibunya sering berkata seperti itu sebelum ia tidur.

Di hatiku saat ini hanya ada Minegishi-sensei. Tak ada sekolah, pekerjaan rumah, asrama, makan malam, manga, bahkan musik. Hanya ada guru matematika Gekkoukan High, Naoya Minegishi.

Aku telah jatuh...

.

.

.

"Kita jadi pulang malam sekali ya."

Langit sudah gelap. Bulan dan bintang tak tampak dilangit.

Hanya ada air hujan yang turun deras dari atas sana.

"Maaf karena saya anda jadi pulang kemalaman." Aku membungkuk kearah Minegishi-sensei. Aku sudah cukup tenang sehingga aku tak lagi bersemu merah atau apalah.

"Hm, bukan masalah. Toh saya tinggal sendiri." Minegishi-sensei masuk ke ruang guru sejenak. "Sensei akan mengantarmu. Jangan bilang-bilang sama yang lain ya."

"... Saya kan tinggal di asrama."

"Kalau begitu ini jadi rahasia kita berdua saja, oke?" Minegishi-sensei mengelus kepalaku. Tenang Minato tenang! Pasang poker face andalanmu!

Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Melalui pintu belakang, kami berhasil mencapai mobil Minegishi-sensei. Merek dan jenis mobilnya membuatku terpaku ditempat. Sebuah Mercedez Benz GL Grand Edition hitam terparkir sendirian dibawah pohon.

Aku tidak yakin gaji Minegishi-sensei cukup untuk membeli mobil mewah seperti ini.

"Hei hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku beli mobil ini dengan uang sendiri."

"Sensei kan guru."

"DAN programmer." Ia menyeringai kearahku dan mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam mobilnya. Uwaahh... Aku tidak percaya aku bisa satu mobil dengan Minegishi-sensei...!

"Maaf, saya merepotkan anda." Minato menatap kedua tangannya di pangkuannya. Tak berani menatap laki-laki berambut silver itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini salah saya juga mengajakmu latihan tambahan. Seharusnya aku menyuruhmu pulang. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih lama lagi, Minato."

...

_**BLUSH.**_

"Sensei, tolong jangan bercanda."

"Hahahaha, tahu saja aku bercanda."

Minegishi-sensei... Tahu semuanya.

Dia tahu aku suka padanya karena kebohonganku tadi siang.

Sayangnya kebohongan itu sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

**~ Keesokan Harinya...**

"Minato! Halooo? Ada orang?" Junpei menjentikkan jarinya dihadapanku. Membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. Aku melihat jam, sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Aku belum melihat Minegishi-sensei hari ini. Membuatku sedikit kesepian... Ah, aku ini bicara apa sih.

"Min, kata anak-anak besok ada kuis matematika. Kau sudah belajar? Aku sih.. Nanti aja gampang kan ada kau!" Junpei menepuk-nepuk kepalaku iseng. Membuatku kesal. Aku hanya meliriknya dan ia langsung menyingkirkan tangannya. "Buu, jangan galak-galak denganku dong Min."

"Terserah... Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Bilang Mitsuru-senpai aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Diluar mendung loh. Kau yakin tidak mau belajar di asrama saja?"

"Kalau di asrama, aku tak bisa belajar karena kau berisik. Sudah ya, sampai nanti." Aku membereskan tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menjepit poniku agar tidak menghalangi mata. Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf."

"Kau mau kemana, Arisato? Pintu keluar disebelah sana."

Suara itu, aku mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata rubi menatapku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Sore, Minegishi-sensei. Saya mau ke perpustakaan. Besok ada kuis matematika kan?" Banyak yang masih belum aku mengerti di bidang matematika. Fungsi invers, limit fungsi, komposisi dan lain-lain. Aku harus mengejar materi agar tetap menjadi juara kelas.

Mitsuru-senpai akan memberikan aku hadiah jika prestasiku bagus. Itulah alasannya.

"Oooh, kuingat nilai ulangan harianmu kemarin turun, Arisato. Kau tak mau bertanya padaku?"

Ugh, jangan diingatkan lagi bisa tidak? Nilai B- itu masih membuatku kesal.

"Apa tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak, tugas guru adalah membimbing muridnya bukan? Ayo ke perpustakaan."

Yah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebentar. Jadi... Kenapa tidak? Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui kan?

.

.

.

"Nah, disini masukkan rumusnya lalu dibagi saja. Mudah kan?" Minegishi-sensei mengajariku limit fungsi. Diluar hujan deras.

"Ternyata begini. Terima kasih-,"

_**CTAR!**_

"AAAH!"

Petir.

Petir yang menyambar.

Suara petir yang bergemuruh, kilat yang membutakan mata.

Petir yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku, dalam kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mereka.

Sejak saat itu aku mengidap Brontophobia. Phobia terhadap petir.

"Arisato? Hei Arisato! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku takut, apa kau tidak lihat?!

Suara teriakan mereka ketika petir menyambar mobil kami, ibuku yang langsung mengeluarkanku dari mobil agar aku tidak terluka, jasad mereka yang tak bisa lagi kukenali...

Malam itu aku ditemukan oleh Mitsuru-senpai dan ayahnya. Dan mulai hari itu aku dirawat oleh mereka.

"Ayah... Ibuu..."

"... Tenanglah." Minegishi-sensei melingkarkan tangannya disekitar bahuku. Mencoba menenangkanku dari petir yang masih saja menyambar diluar sana.

"Aku juga mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Jadi, tenanglah."

Minegishi-sensei ternyata juga seorang yatim piatu sepertiku.

"Sensei, aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. Suka..."

Diam.

Diam diam dan diam. Ia terdiam dan tangannya memegangi bahuku, menatapku.

"Kamu bohong kan?"

Aku tersentak dan menatap matanya.

"Sensei tahu, saat kamu bilang kamu suka dengan saya." Ia berkata, sambil menatapku. "'Walau sebenarnya tidak suka aku asal saja memakai nama sensei sebagai alasan untuk menolak cintanya.'"

... Astaga. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku atau apa?

"Raut wajah Takeba saat kau dikelilingi anak-anak lain, saat kau melampiaskan semua kekesalanmu kemarin, adalah bukti kalau perkataanmu bohong."

"Makanya, sejak awal, saya tahu itu semua hanya kebohongan semata." Aku membatu di tempatku. Terduduk ditengah perpustakaan yang kosong.

"Sensei akan mengantarmu pulang, tunggu disini."

Ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Air mataku langsung mengalir deras.

Memang itu awalnya kebohongan tapi...

'_**Jangan pernah berbohong nak, karena kebohongan bisa saja jadi kenyataan.'**_

Ayah, aku baru saja mengalaminya.

Aku membereskan semua perlengkapanku, dan berlari keluar sekolah. Menerobos hujan. Tak mempedulikan tubuhku yang basah kuyup.

Biarkan hujan ini yang menutupi air mataku.

Aku sungguh malu akan diriku sendiri, kebohonganku terungkap, sensei yang mempermainkan aku.

_**CTAAR! **_

Aku kembali melihatnya. Sebuah mobil yang tersambar petir.

Walau sepertinya mobil itu kosong.. Namun tetap saja...

"_**TIDAAAAK!"**_

Aku terduduk ditengah-tengah jalan raya. Menatap mobil yang kini diselimuti oleh api. Mengingat kecelakaan itu, mengingat kebohonganku, mengingat dia...

Pandanganku gelap. Kepalaku terasa ringan, mataku tertutup.

Yang terakhir kuingat adalah kehangatan tubuh yang mengangkatku menjauh dari lokasi mobil terbakar tadi.

**- End of Minato's POV -**

.

.

.

**- Naoya's POV –**

Kemana anak itu? Begitu aku kembali ia sudah menghilang dari perpustakaan. Pulang ditengah hujan seperti ini? Dengan Brontophobia yang belum sembuh?

Apa dia gila?

Anyways..

Aku langsung meraih kunci mobil dan melesat ke parkiran, aku mengkhawatirkan Minato. Huh, walau memang anak itu berbohong memakai namaku. Saat-saat ia denganku tak bisa dibilang membosankan.

Malahan aku baru pertama kali melihat anak perempuan seperti dia.

Perasaanku dengannya memang masih samar namun ada... Mungkin. Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan kerja, programming, dan terkadang adik sepupuku dan teman-temannya di Tokyo. Kazuya sering memintaku pulang ke Tokyo dan membawakannya oleh-oleh. Tapi seorang guru itu sibuk, kau tahu?

Apalagi jika kau punya murid yang menarik seperti Minato Arisato.

Aku memacu kendaraanku menerobos derasnya hujan. Begitu aku mendengar suara petir dan samarnya suara teriakan anak perempuan, langsung kubelokkan mobilku dan menelusuri jalan. Aku mengerem ketika melihat sosok anak perempuan berambut biru tergeletak dijalan.

Astaga.

Langsung aku turun dari mobil dan mengangkatnya masuk kedalam. Haori hitam-hijauku kubuat jadi selimutnya. Aku melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Apa dia merasa bersalah? Mungkin saja.

Kusentuh pipinya yang dingin layaknya es. Wajahnya yang tak tenang entah kenapa membuatku ikutan gelisah. Langsung kupacu mobilku menuju asrama tempatnya tinggal.

Iwatodai Dorm tak jauh dari sini...

**- End of Naoya's POV -**

.

.

.

"Senpai! Sudah jam segini tapi Minato belum pulang! Dan diluar hujan! Kita harus mencarinya!" Yukari yang sudah terlalu khawatir berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak untuk mengambil payung dan jas hujan. Tapi dihentikan oleh Aigis.

"Tenang saja Yukari-san, Minato-san mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu Aigis! Kalau diluar sana banyak petir Minato takkan berani beranjak dari tempatnya!"

"Kalian berdua tenanglah dulu. Sepertinya Minato sudah sampai." Mitsuru pindah dari posisi sebelumnya yang menatap keluar jendela kearah pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu ada Naoya sambil menggendong Minato yang pingsan.

"Minato!/Minato-san!/Mina-tan!" Yukari, Aigis dan Junpei serentak mengelilingi guru matematika mereka yang jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka itu. Minato yang kebasahan terbalut haori milik Naoya. "Sensei! Minato kenapa?!"

"Iori, Takeba, mana kamarnya? Aku menemukannya pingsan dijalan. Aigis, siapkan air panas, Yamagishi dan Kirijo, bantu Takeba mengganti pakaian Mi—Arisato. Sanada, Aragaki, dan Amada, kalian bisa buat makanan hangat? Apapun itu." Naoya memberikan berbagai macam perintah untuk anak-anak muridnya. (Kecuali Ken, yang masih SD namun dikenal Naoya sebagai anak SD yang tinggal bersama anak SMA.)

"L-Lewat sini sensei, di lantai tiga." Junpei berlari menuju tangga disusul Fuuka, Mitsuru, Koromaru dan Yukari. Begitu Junpei membuka pintu kamar, Naoya langsung meletakkan anak murid 'spesial'nya di ranjang dan keluar. Menunggu Yukari, Fuuka dan Mitsuru mengganti pakaian Minato.

"Memang tadi sensei sama Mina-tan ngapain disekolah?"

"Hm, kau sungguh-sungguh mau tahu, Iori?" Seringai trademark Naoya tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Tak lama kemudian Aigis bersama Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Ken naik sambil membawa air panas dan sup.

"Minato sudah selesai digantikan baju. Yang mau masuk silahkan." Yukari membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan semuanya masuk. Kamar Minato cukup besar untuk menampung mereka semua. Dindingnya krem, lantainya karpet berwarna senada, dengan gorden dan selimut serba biru. Di meja belajarnya terdapat dua foto, satu Minato dengan seluruh penghuni dorm, dan satu lagi..

Minato ketika berusia sekitar 5-6 tahun bersama orang tuanya.

Minato manis juga dengan rambut dikuncir dua seperti itu...

"Minegishi-sensei." Mitsuru memanggil Naoya yang tengah memperhatikan foto Minato ketika si gadis berusia lima tahun.

"Apa yang sensei dan Minato lakukan disekolah larut malam begini?"

"Ini masih jam setengah delapan malam Kirijo." Jawab Naoya santai. "Kau bertingkah seperti Minato pulang tengah malam saja."

"Ini sudah melewati jam curfew dorm. Dan sebagai ketua osis dan pengawas murid yang tinggal di asrama ini, aku berhak tau dimana Minato." Ujar Mitsuru tajam. Kedua orang yang sama-sama bermata merah ini bertatapan sebelum Naoya tertawa pelan.

"Aku dan Arisato hanya belajar disekolah. Ia sedikit ketinggalan dalam subjek limit fungsi dan fungsi invers. Sebagai guru matematika, salah jika aku mengajari muridku?"

"Seharusnya Minato bilang dulu padaku."

"Aku yakin Iori sudah diberi pesan oleh Arisato bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat." Seringai Naoya. "Bukan begitu, Iori?"

"Eh? Err... Iya sih. Tadi Mina-tan bilang mau pulang telat." Junpei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nampaknya ia lupa memberikan pesan penting itu pada seisi asrama.

Nintendo 3DS yang ada di kantung jaketnya sepertinya alasan kenapa Junpei bisa lupa.

Figures.

"Nah, karena Arisato sudah aman, aku akan kembali ke apartemenku. Jangan lupa kuis besok, Takeba, Aigis, Iori."

Wajah mereka dan suara-suara tidak manusiawi yang dikeluarkan Junpei mencerminkan bahwa mereka tidak siap untuk kuis besok.

Beberapa saat setelah Naoya keluar dari kamar Minato, si pemilik kamar membuka matanya. Mengagetkan seisi ruangan yang langsung ribut bertanya.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun?" Fuuka yang duluan bertanya. Dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dan Minato menatap sekelilingnya.

Bukannya ia tadi... Ada di jalan raya?

"... Dimana aku?"

"Kau ada di asrama. Minegishi-sensei yang membawamu kemari dalam keadaan pingsan. Jangan membuat kami panik seperti itu Arisato." Akihiko mengecek suhu badan Minato. "Kau sedikit demam. Tidur sana."

"Minegishi-sensei yang membawaku kemari?"

"Begitulah, ia nampaknya panik jika kuperhatikan. Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan-,"

Belum selesai Mitsuru bicara, Minato sudah berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa mengidahkan peringatan dari Shinjiro dan Ken.

.

.

.

**- Minato's POV –**

Jadi dekapan hangat dan tangan yang mengelus pipiku itu... Minegishi-sensei.

Apa ia tidak marah padaku?

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku menuju lantai bawah. Mengejar guruku. Guru yang telah membuat perasaanku tidak karuan sejak kemarin ini.

"Minegishi-sensei!" Aku melihat bayangannya yang akan membuka pintu. Kukejar dia, kemudian kupegangi erat-erat haorinya yang basah.

"Arisato, harusnya kau tidur. Besok sekolah." Minegishi-sensei menyentuh keningku. "Lihat, badanmu panas."

"Besok... Aku akan menunggu sensei di tempat latihan klub kendo."

Aku berbicara sambil menatapnya. Pipiku merah karena demam dan malu. Aku tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa aku tengah memakai piyama. Aku harus bicara dengannya.

"Hmph, kalau kau lulus kuisku, aku akan datang." Ia kembali memberikan seringaian yang membuatnya terlihat.. Tampan, dan berbahaya. Lalu ia berbisik ditelingaku. "Jangan sampai remedial, Minato."

Ia menyebut namaku lagi.

Namaku meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir tipis itu.

Mendengar namaku yang artinya, 'pelabuhan' itu keluar dari bibirnya aku hanya bisa menunduk dan melihatnya pergi.

Junpei dan Shinjiro-senpai membantuku naik ke kamarku. Melihat kondisiku yang sepertinya akan pingsan jika dibiarkan jalan sendiri. Setelah memakan sup buatan Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai dan Ken-kun, aku belajar dan tidur untuk menghadapi kuis besok.

Aku tidak akan gagal. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

**~ Gekkoukan High School, After School.**

"Uwaah, kau tumben sekali dapat nilai A+ Minato. Biasanya kalau matematika B+ atau A saja." Yukari membandingkan kertas ujianku dengan kertas miliknya. Di kertasnya tertera huruf 'B'. Kulihat Junpei yang tampaknya frustasi melihat nilainya sendiri. Kuintip, dan huruf 'D-' tertera disana.

Sudah berulang kali aku mengingatkan Junpei untuk belajar jika ada kuis ataupun ulangan harian. Namun tidak pernah didengarkan dan malam nanti ia pasti merengek padaku agar mau mengajarinya supaya ia lulus ujian remedial.

"Wajar dong, juara kelas! Dan calon pacarnya Minegishi-sensei- aw! Aw! Sakit Mina-chan, kau kejam sekali padaku. Aku juga pernah ditolak olehmu tahu." Ryoji-kun mengusap pipinya yang merah habis kucubit. Salah sendiri kenapa mulutnya itu sangat ember.

"Jangan membuatku menjadikanmu target latihan kendoku, Ryoji-kun. Kau mau bernasib sama dengan Kenji?" Dari ujung mataku aku melirik kebelakang. Kenji yang mendengar langsung memucat.

Masih trauma dia rupanya.

"Minato-san, Mitsuru-san berpesan agar kau tidak latihan kendo dulu hari ini. Karena kau masih dalam tahap pemulihan." Aigis berkata dengan nada datar. Memangnya dia robot? Ugh.

"Aku mengerti Aigis. Aku hanya akan berlatih sedikit sebelum pulang." Dan bertemu Minegishi-sensei. Walau aku tidak yakin ia akan datang atau tidak.

"Sudahlah Ai-chan. Minato ada kencan setelah ini. Dengan Minegishi-sensei tercintaaa~." Junpei tertawa sambil merobek-robek kertas ujiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Junpei." Mungkin nada bicaraku terlalu mengancam sehingga Junpei langsung diam.

"Sudah sudah. Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya Minato. Hati-hati pulangnya!" Yukari, Aigis, Ryoji-kun dan Junpei keluar kelas bersama. Tapi jelas sekali Aigis tidak nyaman didekat Ryoji-kun. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu. Dojo tempat latihan kendo sepi. Wajar, ini hari sabtu. Tak ada latihan kendo.

Tetap saja, aku disini. Sambil mengayunkan pedangku, kearah sandbag temanku berlatih.

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

Sudah satu jam aku menunggu.

Minegishi-sensei tidak akan datang. Ia berbohong. Tapi aku tak berhak marah.

Aku juga berbohong.

Awalnya aku berbohong menyukai dia. Namun aku jadi sungguh-sungguh menyukainya.

Tapi karena Minegishi-sensei tersenyum padaku, senyuman—tidak, seringaian itu.. Yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya..

Aku tak ingin menyerah mendapatkannya..

Karena perasaanku terhadap Minegishi-sensei, sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Seperti air hujan yang membanjiri ibukota.

_**Tes.. Tes..**_

Sejak kapan aku menangis?

Sejak aku suka padanya, aku jadi sering menangis. Payah.

Padahal sebelum itu terakhir kali aku menangis adalah saat tiga tahun kematian orang tuaku.

_**Tap, tap, tap, cklek.**_

Suara pintu terbuka, aku menoleh.

Ia disana.

Ia datang!

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ada rapat guru." Ia menutup pintunya dan menatapku, seringaian itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau menangis karena aku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari kearahnya, memeluknya erat. Seolah ia akan menghilang apabila kulepas.

"Waktu aku bilang aku suka pada sensei, aku tidak berbohong. Memang, awalnya aku bohong tapi..."

"Sekarang jadi serius?" Ia mengangkat daguku dan menatapku tajam. "Kalau begitu sesuai dengan rencanaku."

"Eh?"

Ada apa ini?

"Aku sengaja mengarahkanmu agar kau suka padaku. Lalu mengabaikanmu." Bisiknya di telingaku. "Ini hukuman untukmu, Minato."

Jadi selama ini... Ia hanya main-main..

Begitu rupanya, aku menaruh harapanku terlalu tinggi.

"Hukuman.. Jadi begitu.." Aku melepas pelukanku dan berdiri dihadapannya sambil menunduk.

"Ya, ini hukuman." Lanjutnya. "Hukuman agar kau tidak bohong bilang suka pada orang lain, selain aku."

A-apa maksudnya!?

"Jadi... Sensei.."

"Yap, aku suka padamu."

Santai sekali! Aku saja butuh persiapan mental buat mengatakannya!

Orang dewasa memang hebat. Banyak pengalaman.

"Kamu tidak percaya?" Ia mendorongku ke dinding. Memojokkan aku. Aku terperangkap diantara dirinya, dan dinding ini.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan buktinya." Ia berbicara di leherku. Ge-geli, aku merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di tenggorokanku... "Sebut namaku, Minato."

"Mi-Minegishi-sensei.."

"Namaku, Minato. Sebut namaku."

"Na-Naoya."

"Bagus." Ia menciumi leherku, a-apa yang dia lakukan?! Ini sekolah! Bisa saja guru lain masuk atau OB sekolah masuk-!

"Kau tentu tahu, pacaran dengan orang dewasa itu seperti apa kan, Minato?" Kami kembali bertatapan. Aku gemetar. Tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Boro-boro dengan orang dewasa, dengan yang seumuran saja tidak pernah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bilang tidak loh." Ia mengusap air mata yang mengancam turun ke pipiku. "Percuma saja kau melawan sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa senti. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Bibirku tak merasakan apapun?

Hi-hidungku..?

Aku mendengar ia terkekeh. Kubuka mataku untuk melihatnya sungguh-sungguh tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau lulus."

Ugh... Ternyata...

Naoya ini menyebalkan juga.

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Wah-wah, kau tidak sabaran juga ya. Anak-anak tidak boleh seperti itu."

Kau salah, Naoya Minegishi-sensei...

Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya.

"Kau salah, Naoya. Anak-anak itu..."

"Tidak sabaran jika mereka memiliki sesuatu yang diinginkan."

Aku menciumnya.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Author Notes :**

HUWAH APAAN NIH. PERTAMA KALINYA BUAT FIC ISINYA ROMANCE GINI ASTAGA.

Hiyaa~ terima kasih buat yang mau mampir baca fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat ini! One shot paling panjang!

Saya bener-bener jatuh cinta sama NaoMina. Thanks to megatencrew! Love you so much w

Silahkan untuk yang mau meninggalkan kripik dan saran. /wat /no.

Saya tetap tidak menerima flames yaaa~

Read and Review Please!

- Author -


End file.
